Threesome: Warrior Neko Style
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: Icecloud has some fun with half-brothers, Lionblaze and Breezepelt. R&R!


Icecloud covered her bare chest with her arms. Her whole body was exposed to the two men in front of her. She clamped her legs together in an attempt to hide her slightly wet center.

Breezepelt pushed her down onto the bed. She landed with her legs open, showing off her baby door. Before she could close them, Lionblaze was holding her legs open. His hot breath on her core made it become even wetter. Slowly, the dark golden-haired man ran his tongue over her.

"Oh, great StarClan." Icecloud said, shuddering a bit. She looked up to see Breezepelt positioning himself at her face. "Suck it." he ordered. Icecloud obliged, taking Breezepelt's love lure into her mouth. Encouraged by the slight moan elicted from the man, Icecloud proceeded to swirl her tongue around it. She would stop every now and then to give a hard suck, and then continue swirling.

The dark-haired man above her panted and pulled himself from her mouth before he got too close to releasing. Not just yet, he wanted to be inside her for that. He looked at Lionblaze, "Is she ready?"

When Lionblaze stopped lapping at her core, Icecloud became disappointed. She was just getting close too.  
"She's ready all right. Soaking wet." Lionblaze said.

Icecloud knew what that meant. She had had sex once before. With her ex, Mousewhisker. But this was different. There were two men, not one. If one of them was going to be in her velvet glove...where would the other go?

"Sit up." Breezepelt said, inturupting her thoughts. She obeyed. Breezepelt lifted her up, hands on the backs of her knees. Icecloud wrapped her arms around him for support. She felt Lionblaze grab her sides.

Two objects poked her for a little bit until finding their targets. Icecloud was shocked to find that Lionblaze's cock was now touching her asshole. Still, she lifted her white tail and moved it out of the way. She could hear the two males counting quietly.

One...two...three!

Icecloud gasped loudly when both of them thrusted into her. Slight pain went through her, but it faded as the men began to hump.

"You're so tight, Icecloud!" Lionblaze exclaimed. His hands moved from her sides to her A breasts. "Hot and wet too." Breezepelt commented. It made Icecloud happy to know that her body was pleasing the two half-brothers.

She moaned as Lionblaze rolled her hardened pink nipples between his slightly rough fingers. "You're so big and hard! Both of you!" Icecloud cried. Her sexual partners responded by thrusting harder. This made Icecloud want to cry out more to them.

"How are you guys even fitting into my tight pussy?! I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to. But now look! You two are fucking me so hard!" she said. Never before had something so erotic come off her tongue. In any other case, she'd cover her mouth and apologize. But right now she was having intercourse with two males. So the word 'apologize' could go fuck itself.

Breezepelt growled and gave even harder thrusts. "Ah, fuck!" he said under his breath loudly.

Lionblaze was still playing with Icecloud's breasts. "Damn, these are great." he said, cupping them in his hands. The good side to have small boobs was that they could fit perfectly into a man's hands.

Icecloud suddenly felt a large amount of pleasure run through her. "Oooohh..." she moaned. Her toes curled as the pleasure began to build. She was gonna come soon.  
Lionblaze tugged her hair so her head leaned back. He then kissed her passionately. Seeing this, Breezepelt groaned. A bit of drool was sucked back into his mouth.

"I-I'm clo-close!" Icecloud panted, "Close! I can't..hold- oooohhhh!" As she came, juices leaked out and created a small puddle on the floor. Her DNA catcher and anus tightened around the two shafts penetrating her. The owners of the rods cursed at this.

"Fuck! Dammit!" Lionblaze said, "I'm cumming!" Sure enough, hot liquids filled Icecloud's ass. Breezepelt followed suit, his sperm shooting out into Icecloud's cunt, bound to fertilize her egg.

When the orgasming stopped, Icecloud whimpered a bit as her partners pulled out and allowed her to stand. However, with legs like jelly, she fell onto the bed. Two more heated and worn out bodies laid beside her.

Icecloud closed her eyes, feeling quite satisfied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Did you enjoy? My friend suggested this, so thank her. Anyway, should I make this one of the fics where all my people can request a lemon? Answer me!**

**Okay, R&R. I love you all!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


End file.
